A Picnic To Remember
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: It's Amu's 14th birthday and her and her friends go up to the mountains to have a picnic. What happens when the picnic goes horribly wrong and Kukai and Amu end up stuck together in a cave? And what about that mysterious locket? Kukamu oneshot!


**A picnic to remember**

_This is my second try to this fanfic! :3_

* * *

><p><em>-Amu's POV-<br>_

I woke up just as the light from the sun touched my face, remembering what was going to be happening today, I smiled. '_Today we are having a picnic up in the mountains!'_

I took a long warm shower and decided to stay in my robe for a while, besides, my friends weren't going to pick me up till 10 and it was 7:30. I went out to my balcony and took a deep breath of morning in.

"_Good-Morning, Amu-chan!_" I jumped from fright as Ran yelled right in my ear. "Good morning Ran, did you and the others sleep well?" I asked. Ran nodded her head and said, "I slept good, but the other two lazy butts are still in their eggs." I chuckled and continued taking in the sun's warmth. I heard my mom calling me downstairs so I hurried and put on my clothes. I was wearing a plain black shirt with a purple jacket, black shorts, and black sneakers. And of course I put my + clip on. I took a look in the mirror. My friends and I were now in 9th grade (Not counting Kukai and Yaya.) My hair's now to my chest and speaking of chest, it's growing!

I started posing in front of the mirror when my mom called me again. I hurried downstairs but saw no one. The lights were off and the curtains were closed. Then all of a sudden…

"_Happy birthday, Amu_!"

I jumped in surprise. '_I can't believe I forgot my own 14__th__ birthday!'_ I saw my dad in the corner crying and my sister trying to comfort him. Ami's 7 now and starting 2nd grade. My mom came by with a big pancake with 14 candles on it.

"Make a wish!" She said.

'_I wish I could find the love of my life,' _Then I blew out the candles. Ran, Miki and Su came down and wished me a happy birthday and asked what I wished for. "If I told you it wouldn't come true," Then I winked.

"Ahh… it must be about love, desu!" Said Su. I looked at my mom and she looked at me questionably, "Uh…Who are you talking to, Amu?"

"Uhh…" I started, "No one?"

My mom shrugged and went into the kitchen to put the big pancake down. Then I got tackled. "_Happy birthday_!" Said Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya. I didn't have any breath left to talk so they got off me. "Thanks guy, for the happy birthday and getting off me before I died." Rima and Nagihiko grabbed my arms and said, "_Present time_!" Rima and Nagihiko are currently dating; they've been dating for 2 year now! Not that I don't want them to be, I think they make a fantastic couple.

The two love birds took me to the center of the living room where there were a ton of presents! I turned to everyone shocked and said, "Guys! This is too much!" Then my dad took a picture of me and said, "You deserve it, my little sparrow! You've been so good this year!" I smiled widely and tore open the first present which was from Tadase; it was a pair of cute black dangle earrings with an X at the bottom of it. "Do you like it?" Asked Tadase. I put his gift to my heart and blushed, "I love it." I still like Tadase, he makes my heart do backflips.

It took me forever to unwrap all the presents. Rima got me a cute purple purse, Nagihiko got me a pair of green converse, Yaya got me a _human sized_ chocolate bunny of which she claims she made herself.

Kukai got me a very cute plaid pink bracelet, mom got me a gold necklace with my name on it, dad got me a 'how to defend yourself from boys for dummies', and Ami made me a necklace with the seashells she collected a few months ago. I thanked them all. There were a lot more presents than that, but I just wanted to mention the ones my friends and family gave me.

I started picking up the wrappers when I saw a tiny, nicely wrapped box with my name on it. The box was black and it had a pink bow on it. I picked it up and it had no name, so I stood up and asked everyone if they knew who gave this to me so I could thank them, but they all said no. "Why don't you open it?" Asked Kukai. I looked down at the box and said, "Because I would like to thank the person for the gift first."

We were all in the kitchen eating my birthday pancake, but I didn't eat that much because I was too busy trying to figure out who gave me the gift. Yaya ate most of the food, which was no surprise.

"Amu, be careful on your trip okay?" Said my mom. I nodded and took a bite of my pancake. Ami looked at my mom questionably and asked, "Where is she going?"

"My friends and I are going to the mountains to have a picnic," I replied. Ami's eyes lit up. "Can I come? _Please?_"

"No, Ami," started my mom. "It's only Amu and her friends, plus, you have ballet practice today." Ami crossed her arms and pouted. "It's no fair, I want to be 14!" We all sighed and ignored Ami's comments.

After breakfast, I said goodbye to everyone as I walked out the door. My dad cried, "Be safe, my little sparrow! Remember: read the book I bought you!" My charas and I sweat dropped and left. Nagihiko made the lunch we are going to eat and Rima and Yaya made the desert.

We were going to be chaperoned by Yaya's dad. We all packed ourselves in his white suburban and once we were all settled in, we drove off.

Yaya was sitting in the front, the boys were sitting in the middle and Rima and I were sitting in the back. "_Who wants some candy_?!" yelled Yaya. We all sweat dropped.

"Yaya, it's not even lunch time, can't you wait?" Asked her dad. Yaya pouted then said, "Fine."

I got out the purple bag Rima got me and took out the mysterious present. "You should open it," Said Rima. I shook my head and said, "No, it wouldn't be right, I don't even know who gave this to me." Rima sighed and pulled out a book from her black bag and started reading it. Yaya turned on the radio and her and my charas starting singing pop songs off key. Rima grunted, closed her book, and chucked it at Yaya's head. "_Owie_!" she cried, her dad quickly looked at Rima and gave her a thumbs up before looking back towards the road. The boys pulled out a portable DVD player and started watching a zombie movie.

Rima and I sighed and pulled out our Ipods at the same time and laughed. "We were truly separated at birth, my dear friend!" I said dramatically. Rima smiled and put in her earphones before closing her eyes. I put in mine and turned the music to something classical. I felt myself drift asleep but I fought it so I could look at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

Rows and rows of flowers, and a lake Sukiro besides it. "It's so pretty, desu!" Said Su, The car started moving off the road and parked to the side. "Why are we stopping Mr. Yuiki?" Asked Tadase.

"Don't you kids want to see the lake?"

We all nodded and left the car. I shielded my eyes from the sun as they ajusted to the light. "I'm going to go draw this!" Cried Miki as she flew off, "I'm gonna go sniff the flowers desu!" Said Su, "Daichi and I are going to have a race around the lake! See ya Amu-chan!" Said Ran before she flew off with Daichi. The other charas flew off to do their own thing. Rima and Nagi held hands as they ran to the field of flowers, Tadase and Yaya was listening to Mr. Yuiki about the history of this place, but Kukai was nowhere in sight. _'I wonder where he could be..'_

I sighed and walked to the lake, as I got there the wind started to pick up. My hair flew in my face and I desperately tried to fix it. Someone started fixing my hair behind me and they put it in a low ponytail. I thought it was Rima or Yaya, but when I turned around, it was Kukai. He gave me a thumbs up and asked, "That better?" I blushed and nodded. I continued looking at the lake with him next to me.

"So beautiful…" I heard him say after a moment of silence, "Yeah, it really is." I heard him chuckle, _'Why is he chuckling?' _ but I put it out of my mind. Then I felt another presence next to me, it was Mr. Yuiki, Kukai and I turned to face him. "Do you kids want to know the history of this place?" He asked, I looked over to Kukai and he said, "Sure, why not."

Mr. Yuiki cleared his throat before he started.

"Many years ago when this lake wasn't named yet, there was a girl named Suki and a boy named Akiro. They were best friends for a long time until they came to this place. They were about your age when Akiro told Suki how he really felt about her. Suki loved Akiro too, but her parents didn't approve. Years later, Suki was arranged to be married to a man she didn't love; she didn't want this so she met secretly with Akiro here where we are now standing. Suki wanted to run away with him so they could get married, but Akiro disagreed. He said it would be best if she got married to the other man, because he was rich and could take care of her better. Suki said that she will die of unhappiness if she married him, so Akiro agreed to run away with her. Before they left, the man who Suki was arranged to be married with shot Akiro through the heart with an arrow. Akiro's last words were, I love you Suki. Toshi, the man who Suki was being forced to marry, came out from the shadows and walked towards her. "How could you?" He asked. Suki cried and said she will never marry a monster like him. Toshi was about to stab Suki with a dagger, when she held up her hand in a motion for him to stop. "Let me do it," She said as she grabbed the dagger. She turned to Akiro and said before stabbing her heart: "I will see you soon, my love." Pretty Romeo and Juliet huh? And for years this lake has brought people together. I haven't told anybody this, but this is where me and the Mrs. met."

I cried a little bit from the story he told me.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes," Said Mr. Yuiki before he left. Kukai and I were once again left alone. "So," I started, "What did you think of the story?" He didn't say anything, but pulled out the mysterious box that I thought I left in my bag. "Where did you get that?!" I cried.

"Your bag, sorry. Don't worry, I didn't take anything else." He handed me the box while saying, "Do me a favor Amu, and please open it." I crossed my arms and said, "You know I can't do that Kukai! I don't know who gave me it!" He gave me a goofy smile.

"I did."

My mouth hung open. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. He looked down and said, "I was too shy too.."

'_Kukai? Too shy?!'_ I gently took the box from him and started tearing at the wrapper, inside was a black box, I opened the it and gasped.

It was a ring. The ring was silver and in the middle there was a black diamond. With my mouth still open, I looked up to thank Kukai, but he wasn't there. I put the ring back in the box and held it close when Mr. Yuiki called me and said we were getting ready to leave now. I took one last look at the lake and saw something shining under the shallow part of the water. I quickly took off my shoes and stepped into the cold liquid that sent chills all over my body.

I walked towards the mysterious shiny thing and picked it up. It was a gold locket.

'_I wonder who lost this…'_ I tried opening the locket but it didn't budge.

"What's that Amu-chan?" Asked Ran. "It's a locket but I can't open it!" Ran took it from me and tried opening it herself. Kiseki flew over to us and told us we had to go right now, we nodded and Ran gave the locket back to me. I put it in my pocket, put my shoes back on, and ran to the suburban.

I got in the van. Yaya was still sitting in the front, Tadase was sitting in the middle with Rima and Nagihiko who were holding hands, and Kukai was nowhere in sight again. I took my seat in the back. "Have you seen Kukai, Amu?" Asked Mr. Yuiki, I shrugged and he honked the horn. Kukai jumped in the van saying, "Sorry! I was distracted!" He looked around the van and saw that Rima took his spot, and the only available ones where in the back where I was sitting. He smirked and took at seat right next to me.

We buckled our seat-belts and Mr. Yuiki started driving. "Let's sing the wheel on the bus!" Called Yaya, we all ignored her and did our own thing. Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima continued watching the zombie movie, but I was too chicken to. I looked over at Kukai who was looking out the window. He looked kind of sad, I wonder where he disappeared to…

"Why are you staring at me, Amu?" He asked as he turned to face me. I started blushing and he smiled. "I-I wasn't staring at you!" I lied. He laughed and tapped on the window saying, "I can see your reflection."

"I-I just wanted to say… _Thank you_!"

The last thing I said was a bit louder than I expected it to be.

Mr. Yuiki parked the car to the side of the road again and everyone turned to look at my blushing face. "What are you talking about, Amu?" Asked Miki who was with all the other charas watching the movie. "K-Kukai gave me an amazing gift and I just wanted to say thank you to him…"

"What did he get you, dear?" Asked Mr. Yuiki. I pulled out the box and showed everyone the ring. There were 'Ooo's' and 'Aaa's. I put the box back in my bag and the Suburban started moving again.

"Kukai, where did you get the money to buy Hinamori-san that gift?" Asked Tadase, I think I saw Kukai blush but it was probably just the light. "I worked for it," He said. Tadase smiled and turned around to continue watching the movie with the others.

I was getting really bored, so I pulled out my Ipod and put on a random rap song that I actually like. I didn't notice Kukai scooch closer to me, but I did notice him pull one of the earphones out of my ear and put it in his. "Kukai!" I yelled in surprise.

"Amu, when did you start listening to rap?" He asked. "Well I really like this song and- wait, did you just call me Amu? Not Hinamori?" He nodded and took out the earphone and I started blushing.

"Why? Do you want me to call you Hinamori again?"

I quickly shook my head and he smiled. "Good," He said as he ruffled my hair. I tried fixing it and the ponytail he put on came off. "Woops…" I said. "Hey, you wanna watch the movie?" He asked, I quickly shook my head. "It's not scary at all," He said smiling. I smiled a bit and said, "Okay," Then he pulled out his own portable DVD player and his own copy of the zombie movie. I screamed at the part where a clown popped out from under a cubical, and everyone turned to me and laughed.

Kukai said, "Don't worry Amu, just remember, it's all fake." I nodded and tried to contain my screams. The part where the main boy and girl kissed is when I said "Aaww…"

"Hey Amu, the movie over there is done and now they are going to watch Saw, so do you want to see my drawings of Sukiro lake?" Asked Miki.

"Shush, Miki! They're still kissing!" I said, I heard Kukai chuckle and Miki smiled and said, "I'll just leave my sketch book here." Miki put the sketchbook on my lap and flew to the others.

The movie ended and I sighed in relief. "I'm glad he got his Twinkie," I said and Kukai agreed. We were about a half an hour away from our destination and I was already bored. I picked up Miki's sketch book and started flipping through it. The first few pages was the lake itself, then the next was Nagi and Rima kissing in the flowers, Su sniffing the flowers, then Daichi and Ran racing. I flipped to the next paged and gasped, "What?" Asked Kukai as he looked at the picture, he started laughing.

It was a picture of Ran and Daichi kissing.

"Psst! Miki!" I called, and she came flying over to me, "Yes?" She asked, I showed her the picture she drew, "Is this true or is this from your imagination?" Miki giggled, "It's true, everything I drew really did happen… except the last page." Then she winked and flew back to the others. I looked at Kukai and he shrugged. The next page was Mr. Yuiki telling Kukai and I the history Sukiro lake, then the next was Kukai handing me the present, and the last page was-

"_Miki!_" I fumed, "_Get over here!_"

"No," She replied with a stoic face as she continued watching the movie.

I slammed her sketch book shut, put it on my lap, and then crossed my arms.

"What's on the last page?" Asked Kukai, I blushed and said, "Uh.. Nothing…?" He smirked and said, "You are such a terrible liar." Then Kukai snatched the sketch book off my lap and flipped to the last page. His eyes widened, and he blushed.

It was a picture of us kissing.

I gently took the sketch book away from him, and when our hands touched, it sent a shiver down my spine. Miki flew over, took her sketchbook back, then flew back to the movie like what she drew didn't affect us at all.

Kukai and I just sat there, blushing. We didn't even look at each other. "W-why would your chara draw that?" He asked. I shook my head and said, "She's crazy."

Kukai looked at me and said, "So just because she drew a picture of us kissing means she's crazy?" He asked quietly, I faced him and said, "Well… don't you think so?" He looked down and his bangs covered his face. I think I misheard him because he said, "No, I don't.."

"We're here!" Called Mr. Yuiki as he parked the car. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car last. Once I was out, I looked around in awe, it was too beautiful. "Amu, come help us!" Called Nagihiko, I nodded and helped unpack the food and the blankets. I carried the stuff to a large grassy area where Mr. Yuiki told me to put it. It was sunny, so I set it under a large tree. The others came by shortly with the food, "Thanks Amu, this is the perfect spot!" Said Mr. Yuiki, I nodded and helped put down the food.

After we finished setting up Mr. Yuiki said, "Go wander around kids, and enjoy the scenery! I'll catch up with you guys later." We all nodded and left. Ran wanted to go with Daichi so it was only me, Su, and Miki. When we were out of earshot from the others, I turned to Miki and said, "Why did you draw Kukai and I kissing?!"

"_What_?!" cried Su with a shocked expression. I crossed my arms and waited for Miki's response. The blue chara was playing with her fingernails, then she finally said, "You two will make a wonderful couple!" Then she flew off when she saw Kiseki. I sighed and Su looked at me with her mouth open. "You better close your mouth before you catch flies," I said, and she closed her mouth right away.

I stopped at the edge of this cliff and looked at the scenery. "_Wow!_" I said in awe, "Wait…" Said Su, "I thought you liked Tadase.. or maybe Ikuto… But Kukai?!" I blushed and said, "I do like Tadase, I hate Ikuto's guts because he never came back, and I don't. like. _Kukai!_" I yelled out the last part a bit too loudly since it started echoing. I saw Su flinch and then she said quietly before flying off, "Kukai's right, Desu… You are a terrible liar."

I sat down on a nearby bench and put my hands to my head. '_I am so confused!' _I took out the black box from my purse and opened it. '_Why would Kukai go through so much trouble to buy me this gift?'_

I took out the ring and examined it, it really was beautiful. I slipped it on my right ring finger and it fit perfectly, then I held my hand up and admired the way it looked on me. I put my hand down and sighed. I heard Mr. Yuiki calling every one for lunch so I went back to the picnic area. There was no one else around but us, so I wondered why. "_Let's eat_!" Yelled Yaya. Her and her chara started digging in. Kukai was sitting across from me, he didn't even look up from his food… and he looked pretty mad… "Kukai… what's wrong?" I asked, he didn't respond, and everyone stopped eating to look at us. "Kukai?" I asked again, "Excuse me," He said before grabbing his backpack and running off into the woods. "Kukai, come back!" Yelled Daichi, but Kukai was already gone.

I panicked and got up and followed him. "Amu-chan! It's too dangerous!" Yelled Ran, but I ignored her and kept running. "_Call the park ranger or something!_" I heard Tadase say before I was out of earshot.

I was in the woods and I saw no Kukai. "_Kukai_!" I yelled, but I got no response. I kept running and hope I'd bump into him soon.

I've been searching for what seemed to be an hour when I heard a twig snap in the distance. I followed the sound and found a bunny, instead of running away, it stared at me. "You haven't seen my friend have you?" I asked it, but it just wiggled its nose and I sighed. "_Amu_!" I heard Kukai yell behind me, I turned around and was face to face with a snake that was hanging from a tree and showing me its fangs. Before it attacked me, Kukai hit it with a tree branch. He took my hand and started sprinting.

We stopped when we came across this waterfall, but I was too scared to gaze at it in awe. "What were you thinking, Amu?" Asked Kukai, my brows furrowed and I said, "Look who's talking Mr. get-up-and-leave-for-no-reason!" Kukai took a flat rock from the ground and tossed it very hard into the water, making it skip a couple times. "I had a reason." He said quietly, "Oh?" I said, "And what is your reason?" He looked at me like he was about to cry, "I heard what you said to Su earlier when you guys were talking by that cliff."

My eyes widened and he looked down. All of a sudden, it went from very sunny to extremely dark. I held on to Kukai's arm and said, "K-kukai? What's happening?" He looked at the clouds and said quietly, "There's going to be a storm… and a very bad one…" I gasped quietly. He took my arm and started running again. "Kukai! Where are we going?" I yelled over the wind.

"To find a cave or something!"

"Why don't we just go back to the others?" I said, he stopped and looked at me.

"Do you have any idea where we are? Because I don't."

I shook my head and he continued running. I felt the rain start to slowly come down, "Kukai! It's raining!" I yelled, "And you think I don't realize that?!" He yelled back. By the time it started pouring, we found a cave near a cliff. Kukai took out a pocket knife and ordered me to stay put. "Kukai?! Where did you get that?!"

"You think I'd go to the mountains without protection?"

I froze and he put his finger to his lips and I nodded, "Be careful Kukai…" I whispered, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up before slowly walking into the cave.

It was starting to get cold and I was getting wetter and wetter by the second. And cold and wet is not a very good combination. Kukai ran out and took my arm, "I'm sorry I took so long, the cave is bigger than I thought," then we ran inside.

The cave was very dark and a little bit cold. I started shivering a little bit; Kukai noticed this and hugged me. "W-what a-are y-y-you doing k-kukai?" I asked, "Trying to help you get warm." When I was a bit warmer, he let go and took off his backpack.

Kukai pulled out matches and some twigs that he probably got when he was still in the woods by himself, then he set the twigs and other small dry things down and magically lit a fire. Next, Kukai pulled out one of his shirts and tossed it to me and turned around. "Change," He commanded, I blushed and quickly did as I was told.

"I'm done, where do you want me to put my wet shirt and jacket?" I asked, Kukai turned around and said, "Anywhere I guess." I tossed them aside.

I hugged my knees as I sat by the fire, the storm outside was getting worse and worse. "Oh my God…" I said, "I don't want to die here…" Kukai looked at me and said, "We are not going to die here, I promise." I smiled and my stomach growled. Kukai smiled and asked, "Hungry?" I nodded and said, "Yeah but there's nothing to eat.." Kukai held up his hand and then dug through his bag, he pulled out two sandwiches and my eyes lit up. "Kukai, how did you get those?!" Kukai smiled and said while handing me a sandwich.

"You honestly think I would run into the woods without something to munch on? Amu, Amu, Amu, you don't know me at all."

I chuckled and said, "I never really knew you were the survivor type." He smiled then took a big bite of his sandwich and I did the same.

After we finished our sandwiches, I yawned. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," said Kukai. He pulled out another one of his shirts and folded it, then he tossed me his bag, "Here, you can use this as a pillow." I looked at him and said, "What about your pillow?" He pointed at his folded shirt, and I felt guilty because the bag would be more comfy. "Kukai," I said, "You take the pillow." He shook his head and said, "You're more important." He placed his shirt by the small fire and patted the ground next to him in a motion for me to go over there. I blushed and slowly walked next to him. I placed the bag next to his shirt and lay down next to him and tried to go to sleep, but the rain was too noisy and it was echoing through the cave.

My back was facing Kukai, so I looked at the ring he gave me again. It looked even more beautiful with the light of the fire on it. "What are you doing, Amu?" Asked Kukai, I turned around and he was sitting up, I blushed and quickly said, "_N-Nothing!_" Then I turned around again and ignored his chuckling. "If you like it so much, just say so. I would love to hear you say that." I blushed even more and gulped, I was about to say that I absolutely loved it and it was best birthday gift anyone has ever given me, but he sighed and said, "Never mind.." I almost cried, but sleep took me.

I woke up because I couldn't breathe that well. Kukai was still asleep and the rain was still pouring, but somehow it was even colder so I knew it must be early morning. My throat hurt so badly, and I couldn't breathe out of my nose very well. Then my stomach started hurting like crazy and a yelled out in pain. Kukai shot up off the floor and grabbed his knife, "_What's wrong_?!" He yelled, looking around the cave. His eyes fell on me and my weak form. I started shivering badly, and then I clutched my stomach when it started hurting again.

Kukai dropped his knife and came running towards me, then he dropped to the ground and started hugging me again. "Amu, what's going on?!" When I talked, it came out hoarse, "I-I'm hurting- a-all ov-ver.."

Kukai pulled away from me and put his hand to my forehead, "My God Amu…You have a fever…" The look on his face told me it was more than just the ordinary fever. My eyes widened and I started crying and said, "I kn-knew it… I a-am going t-to d-di here!" He pulled me into a hug again and started rubbing my back. "Shh… no Amu, I am not going to let you die here, no matter what!" I felt my eyelids go heavy and Kukai pulled away to look at me. "_No, Amu_! _Don't you dare go to sleep!_"

"I-I can't s-s-so t-tired…" Kukai started shaking me at this point and he started crying. "_Amu! Please don't_!" My eyelids closed shut, but the final words I heard Kukai said was, "_Amu! I love you!_"

My eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Kukai's sleeping face. He was holding on to me as he slept. '_I can't believe he kept me warm all night…'_ I smiled, my throat and stomach hurt less and I was able to talk normally, but it was still hard to breathe through my nose and my head sort of hurt.

I'm sure he was all the medicine I needed.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the sun, and with that, I smiled even more. "Kukai," I whispered, he didn't move, "Kukai!" I said more loudly, his eyelids snapped opened and he looked at my smiling face.

It took him a while to realize I wasn't dead.

I smiled and started crying, and then he hugged me tightly and whispered, "I thought I lost you…" I blushed and said very quietly, "You will never loose me…" He stood up and held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't let go, he just looked at the ring he gave me that's still on my finger.

"It looks amazing on you.." He said, then his eyes wandered to my thigh. I gave him a questioning look and looked at my thigh as well; the locket I found at Lake Sukiro was hanging out of my pocket. Kukai said, "What is that?" I took it out and showed it to him, "Did Tadase give this to you?" He asked coldly.

I shook my head and said, "I found it at the lake, I don't know who it belongs to and I can't open the locket. He tried opening the locket but it didn't work for him either. "Why isn't it opening?" He said frustrated, I shrugged and touched his arm. Just as I did that, the locket snapped open. Kukai and I looked at each other with surprise, then he slowly opened the locket, and we both gasped.

On the left was a picture of a male who looked exactly like Kukai, and on the right was a picture of a female who looked exactly like… me…

There was no color; it was black and white, just like a very old photo. Kukai and I looked at each other questionably and he said, "I don't remember having my picture taken like this! And the photo looks old too!" I nodded and took the locket back, "Maybe Mr. Yuiki might know about this, since he is a Lake Sukiro expert and all…." Kukai nodded and he started packing up. He tossed me my still wet clothes and said, "Mind carrying this? I don't have room in my bag for it." I nodded and said, "After all you've done for me, I don't mind at all." We exchanged smiles and then we headed out of the cave.

The sun on my skin felt amazing; I thought I would never feel the sun on my skin again. I heard Kukai say, "Hey, that's the cliff you were standing on yesterday!" I looked at him and he was pointing to a faraway cliff, "Yes! And the parking lot isn't far from there!" Kukai took my hand and started sprinting.

We arrived at the waterfall again, so we stopped for a drink. "Kukai… Is this water sanitary?" I asked, he shrugged and said, "Probably not, but we don't want to be dehydrated." I nodded and hesitantly took a handful of water and sipped it, while Kukai dunked his head in the water and sipped it his way. His head was still in the water, and I thought about what he said to me in the cave. 'I love you,' kept on playing over and over again in my head.

Kukai finished drinking his water and he said before taking my hand and sprinting off again, "_Let's go_!"

We finally arrived at the picnic area and saw no one in sight. No surprise, that storm would have blown any one away so they must have took cover somewhere. "Hey Kukai, what about that building we saw when we came here?" Kukai nodded and said, "Good idea, but first Amu…I want to tell you something…" He looked down and blushed. "What is it Kukai?" I asked, he looked up at me, "Amu, I don't think you heard me say this yesterday when I thought you were going to die…I said that I-"

"Love you," I finished, Kukai's eye's widened and he blushed hard, and so did I.

"Y-you heard me say that? I'm sorry Amu… I know you love Tadase and all-" I shook my head and he looked at me questionably. "Say it," I said, he raised an eyebrow, "Say what you said last night...please." He gulped before saying, "I…I love you Hinamori Amu!" He looked down, possibly because I bet he was waiting for a rejection.

"Kukai," I said softly, he looked up and his eyes were a bit watery, I smiled and said, "I love you too."

His eyes widened and he looked away, "You're just saying that because you pity me." I started crying, "No Kukai, I really do love you. I don't love Tadase. I don't love Ikuto. I love _you_! I was lying to Su when I said I didn't like you, I really do like you, a lot! Why can't y-"

Kukai cut me off when he put his lips to mine.

His eyes were closed but I kept mine open because I was surprised.

'_Who would have thought that my first kiss would be from none other than Kukai.'_

He pulled away a bit and I blushed. "I'm sorry Amu…" I smiled and pulled him back down so we could kiss again. I could feel the heat coming off both our faces. His lips are so warm and soft…

I held onto his neck as he deepened the kiss, but we stopped when we heard a man say, "_There they are, I see them_!" It was a park ranger running to us, and behind him were our friends, the charas, and Mr. Yuiki. Besides the park ranger who idly stood by, we were embraced by everyone. They started crying and saying that they were so worried. After all that hugging and crying, I walked towards Mr. Yuiki and showed him the locket.

His eyes widened and he asked quietly, "Do you know how to open it?" Kukai placed a hand on my shoulder and I opened it, everyone huddled around us to see what was inside. Mr. Yuiki looked at the pictures and smiled, then from under my picture, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"How did I miss _that_?!" I cried, Mr. Yuiki handed me the paper and then he ordered everyone to go to the Suburban and wait for us there. They all sighed and followed his directions. I unfolded the paper, and with a smile Mr. Yuiki said, "Why don't you read it out loud Amu?" I nodded and started reading.

We may have died but our souls haven't. We will come back to life in a different time and be together forever.

Kukai and I looked at each other, then at Mr. Yuiki. Then I asked, "So let me get this straight- Kukai and I are the incarnations of Suki and Akiro? And before they died, they put this note in the locket and threw it in the lake because they knew I would find it or something?!" It was a total guess, but Mr. Yuiki smiled and said, "Exactly. I had a feeling the legend was true…Come to the suburban when you two are ready." Then he turned around and left. I looked at Kukai in shock, and he looked that way too. Then, like a lost memory that just returned to me… I saw everything in the eyes of Suki. From the day she was born, and past the day she died, when she was a ghost before her and Akiro moved on.

I shook my head and looked at Kukai, he was gazing at nothing so I knew he was remembering life as Akiro. When he snapped out of it, we looked at each other and smiled. "Do you think that if we weren't Suki and Akiro our past life, we would still love each other?" I asked, he place his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him and whispered, "Yes," Before kissing me.

It surely was a picnic to remember.

20 years later….

I woke up when I felt someone jumping on my bed. I fully woken up to see my eight year old son, Sukiro, jumping up and down on the matress. He looks like his father but has my eyes and nose. "_Mama! Let's play!_" I smiled and said, "Hun, go ask your siblings, mommy's tired."

My partner lying next to me didn't stir a bit, his back was facing the ceiling so I smacked his ass. "_Woah_!" He said as he turned around, he looked at me and smirked, "Was last night not enough for you?" I smiled and said, "No Kukai, no it wasn't" He leaned forward and kissed me, and then we heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

Akiro, my fourteen year old son who looks like his father in every way said, "Mom, dad, visitors." Then he left. Kukai and I quickly changed and went into our living room where we saw Tadase who was with his wife Yaya, and Nagihiko who was with his Wife Rima. Nagi's hair was short now, ever since he decided to stop dancing in junior year. My Daughter, Suki who is thirteen, who looks like me in every way, hugged them.

Rima's 13 year old daughter, Lili, who has long indigo hair and her mother's eyes, came inside the house and blushed when she saw my son. Tadase and Yaya's twin sons who were the same age came in. They are named Tod and Tad, and they both look like their father, but had their mother's craving for sweets. Tod blushed when she saw my daughter and she blushed when she saw Tad.

We sat and talked about all the memories we had as kids, and then my friends and I decided to share the picnic story to our children.

I cleared my throat before starting.

***~FIN~***


End file.
